The use of soft gelatin capsules for marking trees with a marking fluid has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,943. According to the '943 patent, the gelatin capsule has a wall thickness from 0.02 inches to 0.03 inches and a diameter of about 0.25 inches to 0.75 inches. The capsule contains from 0.25 cc to 1.25 cc of marking fluid, generally a pigmented liquid such as paint, lacquer or the like, and is useful for marking trees. However, the marking capsule of the '943 patent has deficiencies in other applications such as target shooting. In particular, the amount and type of fluid in the capsule create difficulties for use in target shooting. A key problem is caused by the fact that the shape of the capsule is based on the amount of fluid contained therein. As a result, the capsule is not suitable for target shooting as it is not spherically shaped. Furthermore, the amount and type of marking fluid creates a very large splatter mark, around two inches in diameter which is suitable for trees but useless for competitive target shooting. Another problem is that due to the make up of these capsules conventional air guns must be modified to fire the same.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,672,300 and 6,022,499 teach an apparatus for forming patterned soft gelatin capsules including a first spreader box and a second spreader box disposed therein, with the first box holding a first dispensable flowable gelatin mass and the second spreader box holding a second dispensable flowable gelatin mass with the second gelatin mass being of a type that is visually distinct from the first gelatin mass. The first gelatin mass is dispensed through an opening formed between an outer surface of the second spreader box and an inner surface of the first spreader box to form a ribbon whereat the second gelatin mass is dispensed from an opening in the second box to flow onto the ribbon to form the patterned gelatin ribbon. Thereafter the capsules are formed by introducing a fill between a pair of patterned ribbons being conveyed on a pair of rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,635 describes a process for the manufacture of textured softgel capsules, by controllably directing a flowable gelatin mass onto the outer surface of a drum, to form a ribbon of substantially uniform thickness thereon and thereafter passing the ribbon between a roller of reduced diameter with a textured surface and the drum surface while applying sufficient pressure to the roller to cause the textured surface to impart a matching texture on the surface of the ribbon, providing a second gelatin ribbon, forming a plurality of filled capsules from the gelatin ribbons with the matching texture defining the outer surface of at least a portion of each of the capsules.
It is also well known to use paint balls in the sport called “War Games” wherein two or more opposing teams are equipped with gas powered guns shooting paint balls at each other. When the paint ball strikes an opponent, the paint ball shatters and releases the fill material or “paint” onto the player. In doing so, the player who has been struck by the paint ball is marked and eliminated from the game. The game terminates when only one or more members of the same team have not been marked.
Currently, paint balls in the market place are of a single color. Thereby leaving a market for paint balls with a more striking decorative appearance. Accordingly, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for making gelatin based paint balls and capsules having unusual coloring which will be eye catching thereby increasing interest and sales.
The prior art is replete with methods to produce color and patterns in cast materials to simulate the natural look of marble like products. However, in most instances there is little or no control over the pattern or its reproducibility. Furthermore, few, if any, of the prior art methods are readily adaptable to automation for consistent production of matching articles.
The line marking in the gelatin ribbon of the present invention, is achieved by modifying the gelatin spreader boxes. With the help of specially designed pipelines, a different color gelatin is charged into a spreader box through a series of conduits, thus creating an interlinear design in the newly formed gelatin ribbon when the same is dispensed thereon. When a pair of ribbons are filled with paint, dye or the like, the color lines grow wider creating a degradation thereof resulting in an attractive appearance.